devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Empress Persephone
'''Empress Persphone '''was the first chapter of the crossover manga series, Devilman vs Hades. Story In the depths of Hades, named after its ruler of the same name, the Reaper Thanatos strays the land collecting the human souls sent there after humanity had been wiped out by the demon war on Earth. As he walks he is approached by a strange figure. The figure is revealed to be Akira Fudo, who demands the return of Miki Makimura's soul, Fudo then transforms and seemingly kills Thanatos. In the castle of Emperess Persephone, the queen wonders why Thanatos had not returned. Her council try to coddle her, until the messenger Charon arrives, and announces Thanatos' demise at the hands of Devilman. As the Queen and the council panic, Minister Argos, a creature with queer psychic powers, speaks up and gives his queen the details on Devilman going over his history, explaining the events that led up to his trek through Hades. Suddenly Charon returns announcing that Devilman had broken into the palace and made his way to it's deepest level, the Chamber of Souls. In a panic, Persephone calls fourth her mightiest Guardian Beasts and approaches Devilman in the chamber. At the foot of a great wall in the Chamber of Souls, Akira catches the scent of Miki. Suddenly a colossal serpent attacks Akira from behind and bites down on him. As Persephone and her men arrive they are shocked to see their enemy tear through the serpent from the inside. Akira mistakes Persephone for Lord Hades and demands the return of Miki and her family. Persephone tries to get Akira to understand that this wasn't possible, but he scoffs at her and emits an explosion from his body, cracking the great wall and releasing the entombed souls. Persephone's Guardian Beasts launch themselves at Akira and attempt to take him down. Elsewhere, in a sky-borne city, Dr. Hell walks through the halls to talk to his master, the Emperor of Darkness Hades. Hell begs his Lord to give him assistance in his fight against Great Mazinger. Hades grants Hell new powers and a new title as the Great Marshal of Hell before departing back to Hades. Returning home, Hades looks over the destruction and carnage in the Chamber of Souls before seeing his wife lying bloodied on the floor. As he coddles her lifeless body, he vows to take revenge. Having passed through the great wall, Akira looks over the ruins of what may of been Tokyo and smiles, making his own vows to find Miki. Trivia * This story features a dramatically re-imagined version of the Mycenae Empire, who served as the main antagonists of the Great Mazinger series. Their leader, the Great Emperor of Darkness is finally given a name here as Lord Hades. Also appearing in this chapter is Minister Argos, now a multi-eyed psychic and we see the birth of the Grand Marshal of Hell, who served as the main antagonist in the latter half of Great Mazinger's comic and anime. * Many of the names of the gods and devils here come from classical religious writing and Greek mythology. * Satan appears briefly, tho they lack their breasts with this version of the character seemingly being entirely male. Characters * Akira Fudo * Persephone * Hades * Dr. Hell * Argos * Thanatos * Charon * Hydra * Cerberus * Satan * Miki Makimura * Sirene Category:Devilman vs Hades Category:Chapters Category:Devilman vs Hades Chapters